1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a wheeled support for an agricultural implement and, more particularly, to a mounting for a pair of support or gauge wheels of a planter unit which includes an equalizer mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, others have provided a pair of gauge wheels for a planter unit which are mounted on individual levers or beams pivotally connected to the planter unit frame. In such prior art arrangements, the equalizing levers are permitted to oscillate relative to one another through an adjustable walking beam lever mechanism interconnecting the free ends of the two gauge wheel mounting beams. The prior art structures require a number of pivots and proper fitting of mechanical parts in order for the equalizer mechanism to be properly manufactured and installed in the planter unit. The present invention provides a relatively uncomplicated equalizer mechanism for the gauge wheels which is accessible for servicing and easy to adjust for changing the depth of planting.